piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella Lima (episode)/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Lights come on) Austin Zimmer: Ladies and Gentlemen (Bella Lima appears on the runway) Tasha: I can't believe Bella's going to be on Piny. It's so unfair students can't go to any of the cool events. Why are Sam and Will the only ones aloud? (Mr. Grasso is snoring) Lilith: Look at this. At only 26, supermodel Bella Lima is one if the top 5 new best designers in New York. What's her secret? Tasha: Maybe her wings have hyper secret superhuman powers. Michelle: Or maybe she's just really talented. Tasha: Duh, obviously. Michelle: Hmm. (Sees Julia) Hmm. (Dory bursts into the room) Dory: She's here! (Mr. Grasso wakes up and falls out of his chair) Mr. Grasso: What happening Dory? Dory: I can see her in the hall. It's Bella Lima. Mr. Grasso: Where? Oh my god. I've dreampt of this moment for years. Lilith: Seriously Mr. Grasso? (Bella Lima walks in with Madame Forbes) Madame Forbes: This is one of our multiple design rooms. Please excuse Mr. Grasso, he's trying to be polite. Bella Lima: It's okay, I like it. Mr. Grasso: It's an honor to have you here Ms. Lima. Bella Lima: Please, just Bella. Madame Forbes: Well Bella, Ms. Lima if you don't mind. Bella Lima: Okay. Madame Forbes: Ms. Lima, you can use this room during your stay. Bella Lima: Newbie. Julia: Ha, loser. Bella Lima: Thats an insult to fashion. (Bella, Madame Forbes and Mr.Grasso leave the room) Tasha: You go Grasso, work it. Michelle: Ms. Lima wait, I have better designs to show you. (Bella is walking through the hallway followed by a lot of students) (Bella watchs Walter as he works on a design idea and Michelle comes and shows Bella one of her designs and Bella walks away) (Bella walks through the hallway) (Bella takes pictures as she walks through the Cafeteria) (Julia jumps onto one of the tables and Bella takes a picture of her and continues walking) (Bella Lima goes through the gallway on Mr. Grasso) (Bella talks to Sam) (Will takes a picture of Bella) (Tasha and Lilith are playing checkers) Tasha: Checkmate. Lilith: This is checkers Tasha, not chess. Tasha: The board is the same so, Tasha wins. Michelle: Let's see...oh that's nice...ooh I like this. Hmmm? Hey girls look at this. Isn't their something familiar about this design? Tasha: Hmm, what would I see? Dory: Just a super cool and trendy dress? Julia: Of course it's cool. Don't you see.. Michelle: ..those designs are mine. Julia: Are you blind? Look closer. Michelle: Bella Lima takes pleasure in advance of her new collection at PINY. Julia: This time one lucky student from PINY will have a chance to walk the runway dressed in Bella's new collection. Michelle: No doubt, this will be the grand event of the season. Michelle and Julia: She copied me. (Michelle and Julia come out of their rooms) Michelle and Julia: She's a thief, yes, we gotta tell Madame Forbes! Julia: How dare she. Michelle: Well now you know how if feels to have someone steal your.. (Julia interupts Michelle as sees Bella walking in the hall) Julia: Stop. Michelle: Oh my god Julia what's.. Julia: Shut up pink hair. (Michelle and Julia follow Bella) (Sees Bella taking pictures of people's designs) Julia: How dare she. Michelle: We gotta stop her. Julia: Don't say anything. Just take out your tablet and record me. (Julia bursts into the room Bella's in) Julia: Keep your hands off my stuff! Bella if that's even your real name. Stealing our designs? How could you? Bella: Are you accusing me of stealing? Well, even if I do, who's going to believe a tiny blonde bug like you? I'll let you in on little secret girl. Sometimes a phoenix has to steal another phoenix's ashes to be reborn. Or do you really think I am what I am thanks to my design talent? Please, I don't even know how to use a pencil. I copy every design I make. Well actually I just tale the photo and my mom sews them. But thats not the point. (Bella starta to walks off) Julia: Stop, you're done Bella. Im gonna tell everyone. Bella Lima: Hmm, are you sure? (Bella gets out her phone and calls Mr. Grasso) Bella Lima (on the phone): Ah, thank god Mr. Grasso you're a knight in shining armor. (walks out of the room) A savage young girl attacked me and stole my designs just seconds ago. Julia: Ooo, you think you're so smart don't ya Bella? Did you get it? Michelle: Every single hair on her head. Julia: Great, now you have to think of a way to get on that runway. Michelle: Why me? Julia: I just see 1 blone girl here pinky. (Michelle and Julia show up disguised as Sam as Will) Julia: This was your best idea? Michelle: Well, at least I had 1. Julia: How did you convince the guys? Sam: Warewolves, this is going to be the best news we've ever done. Will: Totally. Michelle: Alrighty then, did you do everything? Julia: Obviously. (Madame Forbes walk onto the stage) Madame Forbes: Ladies and Gentleman, it is an honor to have you here. Rita Finucci: Gotcha. Julia: What are you..(changes her voice to sound like Will) What are you doing here? Rita: Omg Will, what happened to your voice. Whateves. Where's you camra I want you to take a picture of me as Lima's model. Julia's going to be so jealous. (laughs) Don't tell her I told you. Julia: But she's you're friend. Rita: But she can't stand that I'm way prettier than her. Hope you put me on the cove tomorrow. Michelle: Come on Julia, time is gold. Civilian: Hey Will, glad to see you here. Pity Julia couldn't make it in here. (Julia punches him) Bella Lima: Move it bugs go go go. Madame Forbes: You all know her she's an icon, she's an angel, and she's here at PINY to show the world her talent she is Ms. Lima. Bella Lima: Oh god, just Bella Lima you dumb bug. (Bella Lima walks on stage) Austin Zimmer: Ladies and Gentleman. (Julia switches out the cords to the tvs cause to play Michelle's recorded video) (Video playing) Bella Lima(On video): Sometimes a phoenix has to steal another phoenix's ashes to be reborn. Or do you really think I am what I am thanks to my design talent? Please, I don't even know how to use a pencil. I copy every design I make. (Video starts to glitch) Bella Lima(on video): A phoenix A phoenix steal I copy I copy steal I steal. (End of video) Michelle: Come on Julia, we're up. Bella Lima: You! (Michelle and Julia remove their disguises) Michelle: Yep, you should know better than anyone how easy it is to record with a tablet Bella. Bella Lima: Uh, uh. (Bella falls off the stage) (Michelle and Julia are laughing at Bella's picture) Julia: That serves you right fake Lima. Michelle: Yeah it's weird, but I think we're as good as a team. They way we unmasked Bella infront of everyone was pretty cool. I wonder what would happen if you were less you know you. Well um I better go. (Michelle walks off) Julia: Yeah, you better go. Rita: Oh Julia I'm so sorry, so sorry. Julia: Dory, make that bug shut up. (Julia walks away) Dory: She said.. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes